Understanding Me and the Others Around Me
by NightStalkerSDX
Summary: Vivian goes off to a new school after what happen to her after the evening when Aiden shot her. She goes to school and start to try to find herself and understand the ways of the Lycans. She meet a new friend, though she is somewhat like Vivian.
1. A New Life At a New School

I wish I were that talented to write this story. Though I am not that good, but I have the book I bought it, and read it seven or eight times because it was that good to me. I read Anne's other books to the one about Simon and Zoë. As well as the one about the Alien Secrets, I forgot the characters names. Though I do not own the book or anything use of the story Blood and Chocolate.  
  
Chapter 1: Understanding Myself and the Others Around Me.  
  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
"VIVIAN GET DOWN HERE THIS INTANT YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" yells Vivian's mother. Vivian gets up out of bed and growls under her breath; Vivian looks around for clothes to wear on her first day of school. She starts to remember when she went to school with Aiden. She remembers trying to make him understand her kind, lycans (werewolves). She remembers when she was going to make love to him and show him what her true form was, her from of the night. She picked up a pick tank top and a pair of short blue jean shorts. She through the clothes onto the bed; and pick out some underwear to go take a shower quickly. She hopped into the shower; got her hair wet, couple of seconds later, someone came into the bathroom. She put her hand out to grab a towel though she could not find one. Instead, she had her hand grabbed by someone. She thinks it was probably her mom trying to make her hurry up and get out. She stuck her head out of the shower curtain and saw it was Gabriel; he had that little lusting look on his face when he saw her face.  
  
"Gabriel, can't I take a shower before I go to school? God come on let me go, so I can hurry up and get down and let you get in." Vivian said trying to pull away, so she could finish and not give Gabriel any ideas. Gabriel let go of her hand and Vivian start to go back to washing her hair. While Vivian was washing her hair, she noticed that Gabriel did not leave. She wonder where he went, she looked outside the curtain and did not see him. When she looked at the door, she saw his clothes and had a shiver run down her spine. She looked behind her and Gabriel was standing right there. With his body bare no scratches no scares no nothing. However, on her she still had the bullet wound from Aiden. She looks at him and started to speak though instead he took her in him arms and kissed her lips gently. It was as if the first kiss Aiden had given her, gentle but yet long lasting.  
  
"Vivian you know that you are my Queen and we are supposes to guild the others, and protect them. You should have no worry of me holding you like this, standing here in the nude and kissing each other. Gabriel went at her from another kiss, though she pulled away. Vivian could not stand this any longer; she pushed away almost slipping out of the bath tube. Gabriel caught her in time, pulled her close to him.  
  
"STOP IT! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS PLEASE JUST STOP!" Vivian screamed and shoved him away. She started to cry. Gabriel got out and handed her a towel after he put one on himself.  
  
"I'm sorry; I know you are still in high school and all. You must start believing in yourself to become a leader and my bride." Gabriel said in a loving caring voice.  
  
"Gabriel, I need to understand myself before I start getting sexually involved with you, and taking care of the others." Vivian said holding her legs sitting on the bathroom floor. "I wish to finish school and realize what I need to do before being involved with the other and you. Please grant my wish, I want to be free still. Run in the woods free of no care; be free from the world when I'm like that. Though I will be with you sooner or later just give me time please?"  
  
"All right I will give you your last year of freedom, though if you find yourself earlier then you thought. Then I ask you to come to me right away, and I will help you with the others." Gabriel squatted down in front of her to kiss her forehead. "No get up and go get ready and I will walk you to school." He got up, grabbed his clothes from the door, and walked out into the hall. Vivian got up, walked across to her room, and started getting dressed for school. Gabriel came back to her room and asked if she was ready. She shook her head no and went into the bathroom to do her hair. Two minutes later, she came out with her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Ready now Vivian?" Gabriel said.  
"Yes." She replied quickly.  
  
They both walked downstairs, and right there are the front door was her mother and smiling at her.  
  
"So Viv, are you walking to school with Gabriel today?" Vivian was about ready to say yes though Gabriel stepped forward and said.  
  
"Nope, she is going to get a ride to school on my bike. I forgot that she did not live so close to a school anymore." Vivian looked down at the floor and remembered all the time at that school. Aiden, and his friend, as well as his poem that was about lycans.  
  
Flashback  
  
The title startled her – "Wolf Change." She read on.  
  
Corsair of the wood  
Discard your skin  
Your pallid, wormlike  
Vulnerability.  
Corsair of the wood  
Exchange your skin  
For pelt of dun  
And brindle luxury.  
  
A pentagram is burning  
In your eyes  
And soft, pale twists  
Of wolf bane  
Squeeze your heart.  
A grinding pain  
Is writhing in your thighs  
The crunch of bones  
Proclaims the change's start.  
  
Pirate of the flesh  
Throw back your head  
And part your jowls  
To sing a lunar song.  
The forest paths are dark  
The night is long.  
  
Vivian picks up her head to see Gabriel go outside to start his motorcycle. Vivian walks by her mother, still looking at the floor thinking or her lost lover.  
  
"Aiden..." she says softly to herself outside where her mother could not hear her. Gabriel gave her a helmet to put on; he put his on before starting his bike. Vivian got on, rapped her arms around him, and gave a big sigh that she had to start a new school once again. Gabriel pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road.  
  
Once Vivian arrived to the school, Gabriel grabbed her and hugged her before she went inside and smiled at her. She smiled at him, Gabriel told her.  
  
"Don't worry about not making friends because I know you will. Though make sure you won't tell them about you know what." He smiles at her and lets go of her. Vivian walks toward the school; she looks at it and gives a later sigh. She walk inside and looks around see everyone with there friend. She looks for a door that says the Principal's Office. Vivian finally sees it and walk up to it opens the door and goes to the front desk.  
  
"Hello I'm Vivian I'm the new student here and I was wondering what my schedule was." Vivian said being polite, the assistant handed her, Vivian's schedule and told her to go out down the hall to the left to find her first class. Hour pasted by until her last class Art. Her favorite subject, she went in and sat down looking around seeing people come in giggling or quietly walking in as if nothing is going on. Vivian noticed a piece of paper on the wall with Aiden's poem on it. She started to think of him again, but as soon as she started to think of him, a girl asked her to sit neck to her.  
This girl had long brown hair with green eyes; she wore a black baggy t-shirt with blue jeans that were also baggy. Who is this girl, and what is up with the baggy look though she does look good in those clothes? She seems nice I wonder if I can make friend with this human girl I should ask for her name first though. Vivian thought to her self about this girl who just sat down next to her.  
  
"So you are the new student to this school I see?" Said the strange girl.  
"Yeah I am, I'm Vivian and you are?" Vivian thought she sounded like a dork though she had complete faith that his new girl could be her friend.  
  
"I'm Victoria, I been here for two days so... to make it short I'm a new student as well." Victoria started to laugh and so did Vivian.  
  
"So are you a good art student?" Victoria asked in a lowered voice, because the art teacher just walked in.  
"Yes I love art, it one way to express my feelings." Vivian replied, "and it is our last class of the day, so what is your phone number maybe we could hang out together later what do you say?"  
  
"SURE! I love that I'm sick and tired of staying home listening to my parents bitch about things that are no importance to me." She laughed lol wrote down her number on a notebook piece of paper. They both started to laugh a little loader, and then they both look around them and saw everyone staring at them. They stopped and sat there and sat quietly and waited until the bell rang.  
  
Forty-five minutes later the bell rang and they both went outside and stood in front of the school waiting for their ride to get there.  
  
"Ok Victoria I call you once I get home and ask my mother and see if you can come over and hang out maybe spend the night I don't see any harm in that because we go to the same school. You know?" Vivian said to her will confidence.  
  
"Alright then I will be expecting your call." Victoria laughed, turned to see her dad waving at her for her to come to the car. "Well I have to go I see you later Vivian." Vivian wave bye to her and saw Gabriel come up on his motorcycle and she ran to him put the helmet on and they both road off. Gabriel put his hand on top of Vivian because she was holding him around the waste.  
  
"So who was that girl you were talking to all in guy clothes?" Gabriel said, knowing it was probably a new friend of Vivian's.  
  
"Victoria, and hurry up home so I can ask mom and see if she can come over later. Then I will introduce you to her." Vivian smiled; Gabriel started to speed up after she was done talking to him.  
  
Finally, they reached Vivian's house and Vivian thanked Gabriel for giving her a ride to school and from school. He nodded once to her, she walked toward the door and he fallowed.  
  
"MOM! Where are you?" Vivian gave a yell. She walked through the whole house and saw a note on her bed.  
  
Hey Viv,  
Went to the bar as usual, do what ever until I get home alright.  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
"Well I guess I can invite over Victoria now." Vivian picks up the phone and dials Victoria's number; she hears it ring for about two times. Victoria picks up the phone and says.  
  
"Hello"  
"Hey Victoria can you come over?" Vivian asks,  
"Shit, I'm sorry Vivian I can't tonight how about tomorrow. My parents say it's alright for tomorrow if I come over."  
"Alright Victoria tomorrow then." Vivian hangs up the phone and sighs a big sigh.  
  
"The girl can't come over," says Gabriel.  
"Yeah she can't tonight though tomorrow she can."  
"Well that is good because tonight is the last full moon, and you know that you can't help going out on the last full moon. I know how you like to sneak off and go running every where because its nice and warm out at night and a nice breeze starts up around eleven o'clock." Gabriel smiles at her and starts to laugh. Vivian looks at him, runs at him, and starts to bite him ear.  
  
"OUCH!" Gabriel cries.  
"Don't mess with me you know I might actually bit something else off instead of your ear." She looks down in his general region. Gabriel covers up that area and starts to look worried. Vivian laughs and walks upstairs and goes to sleep until night has finally arrived.  
  
Vivian wakes up around eleven thirty and looks outside. She gets up, opens up her window, and goes outside. She walks back into the back of the woods and starts to take off her clothes, she completely naked. She gets down on all four and closes here eyes. She feels her bones being crushed and her skin growing hair like a wolf. Her nose starts to come out forwards and becomes a snout. Vivian opens her eyes and sees the world as a wolf again. She takes off into the new wood that surround her; she darts off smelling something familiar. She thinks of that smell though cannot remember what smell it is. She listens to see if there is anyone around her, she looks around, and sees another wolf like her running free. She smells so familiar; oh my god is that Victoria?! It smells just like here I wonder what the hell is going on let me go see.  
  
Vivian runs towards the other lycan and starts to smell her friend Victoria as soon as she gets close enough the other wolf runs. Vivian speeds up, goes right next to her, and run if front of her. The other wolf stops and sits down and give the puppy face look.  
  
"Wh... what do you want?" The wolf says.  
"Victoria is that you?" Vivian says.  
"VIVIAN!" Replies Victoria. 


	2. New Friend and A Old Past

Hey there and welcome to another one of my chapters for Understanding Myself and the Others around Me. I do not own anything of Blood and Chocolate though I wish I did sadly but true. tear BUT! Nonetheless, I will write story of my own to one day I will get it published hopefully. BUT! If its does not then I'm screwed lol. Yeah... I have to get on with the story. ON WE GO! And Annette is so lucky that she thought of this because this is a great book.  
  
Chapter 2: Understanding Myself and the Other Around Me.  
  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
Where we left off from the last chapter.  
  
Vivian wakes up around eleven thirty and looks outside. She gets up, opens up her window, and goes outside. She walks back into the back of the woods and starts to take off her clothes, she completely naked. She gets down on all four and closes here eyes. She feels her bones being crushed and her skin growing hair like a wolf. Her nose starts to come out forwards and becomes a snout. Vivian opens her eyes and sees the world as a wolf again. She takes off into the new woods that surround her; she darts off smelling something familiar. She thinks of that smell though cannot remember what smell it is. She listens to see if there is anyone around her, she looks around, and sees another wolf like her running free. She smells so familiar; oh, my god is that Victoria?! It smells just like here I wonder what the hell is going on let me go see.  
  
Vivian runs towards the other lycan and starts to smell her friend Victoria as soon as she gets close enough the other wolf runs. Vivian speeds up, goes right next to her, and run if front of her. The other wolf stops and sits down and give the puppy face look.  
  
"Wh... what do you want?" The wolf says.  
"Victoria is that you?" Vivian says.  
"VIVIAN!" Replies Victoria.  
  
ON with the story  
  
They both stared at each other in amazement, neither of them moving an inch closer or farther apart. They both just kept on staring at one another, finally Vivian moved closer and sniffed Victoria. She smells like a new lycan... what is wrong with this picture... NO! It smells like RAFE! However, Rafe died a long time ago, what the HELL is going on here...  
  
"Vivian what is wrong?" Victoria said finally.  
"Were you born a Werewolf?" Vivian just blurted out.  
"Um... No why does that matter?"  
"Do you know what the werewolf looked like that bit you?"  
"Well he was brown like you, but had really shaggy fur... why does it matter again?"  
"Because you might have been one of the victims that my friend bit." Vivian just sat down and started to change back, like there was no care in the world. Victoria watched in amazement.  
  
"Vivian how can you do that? Just change normally, I mean." Victoria asked with a stutter. Vivian looked at her then just remember when she was a pup she just change when the moon was full. She thought that is what Victoria was going through. However, she remembers when she got angry with a little kid she start the change, though her family helped her get over that.  
  
"I was born this way, though do you want me to help you get use to being this way? Because if you do not then I understand I was just like you, I wanted to learn on my own. Learn that I can be an Independent lycan; I almost made it until I got angry with this kid in middle school and then I was about ready to go full lycan on his ass. However, my mother was watching and ran at me and then I ran as fast I could in human form to my house. So what do you say want some help?" Vivian held out her hand to let Victoria put her paw in. Victoria put her paw in her hand and then Vivian turned back into a werewolf of the full moon.  
  
"Now concentrate think of yourself as school with me as we are now. Now notice that if someone coming down the hall and is about ready to find you. Think of yourself growing like a tree that you run by at night. Think about your human face, well every human feature that you know about yourself." While Vivian was saying that Victoria's fur started to grow shorter and shorter until there was only bare skin. Her paws turned into hands and feet. Her limbs grew as well; her snout went into her normal pale, smooth looking face. See opened her eye and smiled, though for being naked she was a little embarrassed. Vivian did the same and put her hand out for Victoria.  
  
"Come let go back to my house we will get clothes there and then you can meet my pack." Vivian took her hand and started to fun with a smile. Victoria started to get into a race with her. Vivian laughed and then ran a little bit faster. However, Victoria was not too bad she kept up with Vivian. They ran for a while, until they reached a white, two-story house.  
  
"This is my house, let sneak into my room before my mom or Gabriel finds us naked. God, who knows what, would happen if he found me naked again." Vivian puts her hand on her head, climbs up on the deck, grabs the rooftop, and pulls herself up. Victoria steps up and then Vivian holds out her hand to pull up Victoria. Victoria grabs her hand, and Vivian pulls her up, they both climb into Vivian's window.  
  
"Here you can wear this as a night shirt." Vivian pulls out a long white t-shirt that says "Rock On, or go to HELL!" Victoria laughs at the shirt, then Vivian hands her a pair of guy boxers and a pair of jeans that belong to Ulf. Victoria pulled on the boxers and jeans.  
  
"Hey Vivian can I barrow a bra... I feel weird with out one." Victoria asked shyly, she started to look at the ground. Started to mess with the shirt in her hands, Vivian saw her special bra. The one with the blue sparkles, and light blue lace, it was Vivian's FAVORITE bra she only wore it for dances and things like that.  
  
"Here you go, do you like it? It's my favorite one." Vivian said, Victoria smile a big smile.  
"I love it!" Victoria said. She put it on right away and she was surprised that it fit her. Well Vivian pulled out a black t-shirt that said, "The Moon is my Best friend." She also got her black boxers and black bra. Vivian loved this outfit; she waved to Victoria to fallow to her.  
  
"I think that you should call your parents and tell them that you came over to my house and you are going staying the night." Vivian said to her as they walked down the stairs into the living room. Vivian looked around and did not see anyone in the living room, so she pointed to the phone on the floor to let Victoria to call her mom. Victoria picked up her phone and called her mother.  
  
"Want something to eat Victoria?" Vivian asked, "If you do then what you want? Want some Hot and Sour Soup?" Victoria nod with satisfaction, Vivian headed toward the kitchen door opened it to see Gabriel laying his head on the table. AWW how cute, maybe I shouldn't wake him well I really have too, because making soup is a really load and nosy job so yeah I nipple on his ear to see what he does. If he does not do anything then I guess I just have to bite him period. Vivian went over to him and started to nipple on his ear lob. Nothing happened... she decided to walk away for a second. She walked away and then Gabriel opened his left eye and looked at her. He closed his eye and went back to what he was doing then; all of a sudden, he felt a screaming pain in his left shoulder.  
  
"DAH!" Gabriel screams, Vivian pulled back and started to laugh. Victoria came in the kitchen in an instant. Gabriel was lying on the floor whimpering, while Vivian was rolling on the floor laughing. Victoria started to giggle like crazy, they both started to laugh at Gabriel.  
  
"That wasn't funny Vivian that hurt." Gabriel started to rub his shoulder, "I'm glad you did not tare off any skin Jesus you are VICIOUS!" Vivian started to laugh again.  
"WOW! Our powerful leader starting to wine about him getting bite by a girl he likes. Thought you would like that." Vivian said to Victoria.  
"What I liked was when you were nibbling on my ear." He gives her the eye look of 'I know what you did, so do not deny it. Vivian was flesh red; she picked up the pillow and started to hit Gabriel with it as hard as she could.  
  
"VICTORIA HELP ME WE MUST ATTACK THE FEARLESS LEADER!" Vivian started to laugh again, Victoria pick up a pillow and started to attack Gabriel as well. They both laughed at each other and kept hitting him. Just then, Gabriel attacked Vivian and started to tickle her.  
  
Soon after the whole pillow fight, they three of them were sitting on the couch eating hot and sour soup.  
"So you are Victoria from Vivian new school, weren't you suppose to come over earlier?" Gabriel asked.  
"Gabriel I have something to ask you?" Vivian went to sit next to him. She put her hand on top of his and she took a deep breath.  
"Victoria and a werewolf like you and me, she wasn't born one, she was bitten by one. To tell you the truth she was bitten by someone who died a while ago." Vivian stared at him long and hard to make him think about whom died a while ago. "Gabriel do you know who I'm talking about?" he shacks his head no. "I'm talking about Rafe, the night when he killed a guy from school I believe she was with that guy and then that night Rafe bit her." Gabriel got up and stared at Victoria.  
"Is she serious?" as he pointed toward Vivian. Victoria nodded; Gabriel started to say something then held hid hand up to his forehead.  
"You are allowed to join our pack, on the condition of what happen to you with one of our old pack members who died a while ago." Gabriel said with out hesitation.  
"WHAT DON'T WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT WITH THE REST OF THE PACK?" Vivian said loudly.  
"Why I'm the leader and I believe that they will understand. Now I believe you to should go up into bed now, you do not want to wake up tomorrow and miss school. Well actually go to bed and I will call you parents and tell them that you will be missing school tomorrow. They both ran upstairs giggling; Gabriel sat on the couch and pick up the phone to call Victoria's parents.   
  
It was morning when Victoria woke up; she looked next to her and notices that Vivian was still asleep. She shook her and Vivian finally woke up.  
"Hey Viv I need to take a shower, can you show me how to get it ready." Vivian got up got the shower running for her and waved her off and went back to sleep. Victoria yawned, and then got up, walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Vivian heard a door knock, she got up and went to the door. I was Gabriel; she scratched the back of her head.  
"What are you doing up this earlier, I know you for sleeping in pass 11:30?" She looked at the clock behind her in the living room. Gabriel walked in and gave her a kiss on the lip like yesterday. He laughed and went in and sat on the couch.  
"Well I'm here to watch you, you mom is staying at a friends house for three days and Ulf is coming back today from visiting the mountains again." Gabriel said with a smile, "and you know Ulf the pervert who like putting your panties on his head." Vivian shrugged her shoulders and went back upstairs.  
  
Another knock came at the door; Gabriel got up and opened the door.  
"Well...well...well...look who the cat dragged in? If it isn't my wonderful friend Ulf." Gabriel grabbed him and gave him a hug. Ulf came in him and sat on the couch.  
"So my friend where is the LOVELY VIVIAN?" Ulf said with a greedy tone.  
"Upstairs in her room or the bathroom, I don't know which one so you check." Gabriel looks over at him. Ulf gets up and goes upstairs, and goes into the bathroom first. He notices that someone is in the shower and then decides to play around a little bit. He grabs her by the waste and pulls her out on to the ground. The towel on her head fly's off onto her head. Ulf pines her on the ground and then picks up the towel with his teeth. Then with no other sudden movements, his eyes get really big.  
  
"UM you are not Vivian? Where is Vivian by the way?" he asks while turning around after giving her the towel back.  
"She is in her room sleeping still, and I'm not Vivian for sure my name is Victoria. You are?" She looks at him with an evil eye.  
"Um I'm Ulf." He stutters.  
  
"AWW look Ulf has a crush on someone finally." As Vivian looks in with Gabriel looking over her head. Ulf looks at the floor with embarrassment. They all start to laugh at him, Victoria grabs her clothes from last night and run into Vivian's room and get dressed quickly. Victoria comes out quickly and starts to walk downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
"Hey, Victoria come back here." Vivian waves her over to her direction. Victoria climbs up the few stairs that she went down. She comes up to Gabriel and Vivian and stands right across from Ulf. She blushes, and then looks at the floor. Vivian looks at her and begins to speak.  
  
"Let us all go out to eat, and I pay for Victoria. You two pay for your own. Alright Gabriel and Ulf?" They nodded and Vivian holds Victoria back and starts to look at her with a big grin. "You like Ulf's don't you, you can't lie to me I know you do?" Victoria starts to blush again, "Aw I'm touched you do. Do you want me to try to see if he wants to hook up with you?" Victoria eye widen, she looks up at Vivian and smiles and then nods. They giggle together. Vivian walks into her room and grabs some money and then they both walk downstairs to the guys and they leave for breakfast.  
  
"Victoria have you ever rode a motorcycle?" Vivian asks with a wink, she shakes he head no. Vivian goes over to Gabriel and whispers in his ear, and he nods, Vivian waves over Victoria and hands her the helmet. Victoria puts it on then gets on, Gabriel goes out of the drive way and rides off up the street to the corner. Vivian walks over to Ulf's car and gets in.  
  
"Ulf what do you think about Victoria?" Vivian just asks unexpectedly. He looks forward and blushes... she looks at him and giggles. "I see you like her, don't you?" He nods still staring forward. "Well you guy should start hanging out more because she likes you too." She looks over at him and smiles. He sighs at the relief, Ulf starts his car and pulls out of the drive way and heads off into the direction that Gabriel was going.  
  
Vivian sits in the car and watches the tree pas by on the way to the dinner. She looks at the people holding hands and laughing together. She starts to think of Aiden once again. I need to stop thinking about Aiden; I have a better reason to keep going on. I have Victoria now... and she needs help with her beast with in her. Since Ulf is back in town, he may be able to help as well as keep Victoria out of trouble. It is always good to like someone that is close to your friend. Vivian stares out into the wood thinking of when she was free of a mate of anyone, she still gets that feeling when she running alone in the woods. Not having anyone fallowing her, no one in front of her, she just felt free with no care. The woods are a part of her and she is apart of them. She loves to run in them now though in the day someone would see her and try to shoot her. She put the window down, put her arms on the window fame, and laid her head on her arms. I love the wind in my hair; I love the smell of it when I'm running. I wish I was back to my old self not having to deal with the others and giving them commands. I liked being independent, I never listened to anyone now I do. I do whatever I want from now on, but yet still keep everyone in line and in order. She looks at the dinner that she is going to and waits for Ulf to Park the car. As soon as he finds a spot, stops, she gets out and runs up to Victoria and grabs her arm and goes to get a table for the four of them.  
  
After breakfast Vivian and Victoria switched automobiles to get home, Victoria rode home with Ulf, and Vivian with Gabriel. Gabriel looked happy to see that Vivian wanted to ride home with him. He took her hand and pulled her towards his bike. Vivian wave to Victoria to go on and get in the car with Ulf, she blushed as usual, and then Victoria entered the car. Gabriel flung Vivian to the side to where she was facing him. He smile and tilted her head up and kissed her. He winked at her, and then gave her the extra helmet.  
  
"What was that for Gabriel?" She put the helmet on and got on the back on the bike.  
"That was for talking to Ulf about Victoria its good that you are trying to hook them up. In addition, Victoria asked me if I thought he liked her. I laughed at her, but I gave her a nod as well." He gave a little chuckle and then took off with Vivian on the back of the bike.  
  
Back with Ulf and Victoria, Ulf was constantly staring about Victoria on the way home from the dinner. Victoria just sat there with her hands in her lap and her stared out the window. Ulf reached for her hands, but put his back on the wheel. Finally the two of them reached the house, Ulf parked the car in the driveway. Victoria got out of the car and went inside, and upstairs. Ulf walked up to the house went inside and stood in the living for a second. Ulf thought to himself, I got to go upstairs and talk to her, if I don't I think I'm going to die next time I see her if she doesn't talk to me. Ok let take it easy though one foot in front of the other. Now to getting upstairs and talking to her, LET GO ULF! Ulf walked up the stairs as quiet as possible; he walks over to Vivian's door and knocks first.  
  
"Can I come in Victoria?" he waits for her reply. However, there was not one, he opens the door, looks in, and sees her sleeping. He walks over to her and kneels on the bedside. "I wonder if I shouldn't do this but if I do I think I will be happy for a while." He leans in to her face and places a kiss on her lips; he was gentle as he could be. He got up, walked out of the room, and went downstairs. While he was going down stairs, Victoria shot up in Vivian's bed and smiled the biggest smile. She giggled and then went back to sleep.  
  
Vivian and Gabriel finally pulled up in the driveway. Ulf was waiting out by his car and started to smoke a cigarette, he waited for the two of them to get home. Gabriel went next to him and started up one as well. Vivian walked inside and up the stairs; she opened her door and saw the bright smile on Victoria's face.  
  
"Ok what happened on the car ride from home?" Vivian said awaking Victoria. Vic smile big again, and replied.  
"He kissed me once I came up stairs to take a nap. Then he just smiled and walked away." Victoria started to giggle, and blush at the same time. Vivian laughed and then went to the other side of her to lie down.  
  
"We will begin your training tonight. So get some sleep in." Victoria lies down, closes her eyes, and starts to dream.  
  
Victoria's dream.... Running, running, running through the woods, see the past once ever stood. No one around me will accept me, and am I burden to those around me. I see the trees pull away... I run towards the one who will accept me. Though the smell I have on my skin, makes her face a turn away. I look at my scare and see the one who has bitten me. Am I supposed to see this night? Am I reliving the past that once stood in this ground. Where am I? Whom am I reliving? What is this blood on the ground, whom is this wolf that stands in front of me? She has my sent but lies here dead in front of me? Why am I having this dream is this a part of my past or is this apart of my life?  
  
Victoria wakes suddenly, sits up in the bed and stairs out the window, and notices that the moon is rising. She shakes Vivian to wake her up, Vivian arises and takes Victoria's hand and they both climb out the window. They climb down for the roof on the deck and run off into the woods together. Victoria is still troubled with the dream she had, and it troubles her more when she enters the woods. 


End file.
